<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your song in my head (your voice in my ears) by strxwberrychocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251740">your song in my head (your voice in my ears)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate'>strxwberrychocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Jeongwoo Haruto and Junghwan are at school dw, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Soulmate AU, The Multiverse Theory, Tragic Love, dodam, mashikyu, sukhoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you can hear your soulmate every time they sing. Even if you live worlds apart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your song in my head (your voice in my ears)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music has been around since the start of mankind as many studies have shown, maybe that’s why you were able to hear someone else sing in your head. Everyone found it fascinating. Being able to hear your so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>other half’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice in your head when they sang. Jihoon at first(</span>
  <em>
    <span>around his teenage angst years</span>
  </em>
  <span>), thought it was pathetic. He remembered reading in some Greek mythology class he took for fun, that humans used to have 4 arms, 4 legs, 2 sets of genitalia and so on. But Zeus had spilt the humans apart to weaken them. That’s why humans longed for someone to feel complete. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“[Each] one longed for its other half, and so they would throw their arms about each other, weaving themselves together, wanting to grow together.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon remembered throwing up in his mouth at the quote</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he heard a pretty voice in his head for the first time, his heart went wild. It was a familiar song, something by Bigbang but he couldn’t remember the name. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just wanted to hear the voice in his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk remembered reading about soulmates for the first time when he was around 8. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That would explain the humming,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said to himself then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the humming turned into pretty singing and soon, Hyunsuk decided he would take vocal classes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t let his other half be soulmates with someone with a bad voice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the first time he sang in front of the mirror before his first-ever vocal class, he heard a soft humming of the same song he sang back. Hyunsuk’s heart began to race at the sound. Sure he had heard his soulmate sing in his head many other times but, woah. Maybe when he finally meets his soulmate they can duet, or in this case, Hyunsuk can produce a song and have his soulmate sing it. “He sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he couldn’t help but say as he did every time he hears his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk was aware his soulmate was a boy. The voice he would always hear was quite masculine and often cracked, becoming deeper right after. They were all walking to a coffee shop right now when Hyunsuk suddenly stopped walking “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yedam asked seeing Hyunsuk’s amused face, all of them stopping with the oldest in their group </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His voice cracked” he replied with a chuckle </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was he singing?” Doyoung asked, arm linked with Yedam’s </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if it’s your last”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be expected then” Mashiho said poking Hyunsuk’s arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jihoon flushed pink at his voice crack. “Your soulmate probably heard that!” Junkyu teased, laying on the latter’s bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Jihoon grumbled “now hurry up we’ll be late, Yoshi, Aashi and Jaehyuk are probably already at the café”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jihoon and Junkyu ran across the street, stopping in front of the café, Hyunsuk and his friends stood in the same place as them. “Why are we just standing here let’s go inside” Doyoung whined “I want a cake-pop”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me just catch my breath,” Jihoon said to Junkyu who was shaking him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both groups walked in at the same time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit by the window” Mashiho pointed to the seats with the sun shining down, with an empty table right next to it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you guys sit by the window?” Junkyu asked Yoshi pointing to the empty table by the window</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bright” Aashi answered for the other Japanese boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s go” Hyunsuk said with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mashiho said he would go get everyone their orders and stood in line, Junkyu said the same to Jihoon, standing behind a short boy who was currently ordering. Both the boys brought the orders to their tables. “I wanna meet my soulmate” Mashiho said with a frown </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk leaned over the table and ruffled the boy's hair. “I hope we meet both ours at the same time. I don’t like third-wheeling with these babies” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung and Yedam gave their hyungs a look. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys third wheel” Mashiho and Doyoung’s bickering began</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled at the song playing in the café. “Oh, I love this song!” Junkyu said happily, almost spilling his drink </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Jaehyuk said, quickly catching his drink before he slipped it all over the table “be careful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Junkyu said sheepishly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes and began to mindlessly hum to the song playing in the café. Hyunsuk could hear the soft humming vaguely in his head. They were singing the same song as the one being played in the café he was in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was his soulmate here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What’s wrong Hyung?” Yedam asked through Doyoung and Mashiho’s bickering</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junkyu smiled widely hearing his best friend hum to his favourite song and he began to sing quietly. “My soulmate is here” Mashiho said excitedly looking around only to be met with a mostly empty café with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>singing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Doyoung asked confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My soulmate is singing this song right now,” The Japanese boy said “I’m sure he’s here but”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the only boys currently in the café. “Mine is humming the same song,” Hyunsuk said also looking around </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re friends?” Yedam suggested, leaning over the table to wipe the cream off his soulmate’s lip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk couldn’t reply. He felt sad even with his soulmate beginning to quietly sing in his head. Why couldn’t he meet his soulmate? As far as both Jihoon and Hyunsuk knew, their soulmates were also in Korea so that meant they couldn’t be far from each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how wrong they both were</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based off a version of the multiverse theory and the drama The King: Eternal Monarch </p><p>If you didn’t understand:</p><p>Jihoon, Junkyu, Yoshi, Aashi and Jaehyuk belong to one universe </p><p>Hyunsuk, Mashiho, Yedam and DoYoung belong to another universe.</p><p>Explanation:</p><p>If you have watched the drama The King: Eternal Monarch you know it is about parallel universes and whatnot. I applied the same thing to my favourite version of The Multiverse Theory(Which is above this). So, for example, you would have many versions of yourself in these universe(s) but as goes in the drama only one can live. No two of the same thing can exist as they say in the drama. In simpler words, Hyunsuk and Jihoon are not from the same universe. Both universes are identical but they don’t exist in each other’s universes anymore. The cause of that can be anything but the most common is death. </p><p>Now coming back to the story, in the description I wrote “In which you can hear your soulmate every time they sing. Even if you live worlds apart”, so even though Hyunsuk and Jihoon live so far they can still hear each other. Essentially both of them are in love with the other’s voice. So yes, a tragic love story which also involves Mashikyu if you couldn’t tell. </p><p>If I had made this a full fic, Jihoon would have ended up with Junkyu and Hyunsuk with Mashiho due to the distance between them and their soulmates. Or I don’t know, I probably would have added a major character death(s) tag ;)</p><p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ch3rryjun?s=21">ch3rryjun</a><br/>curiouscat: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/ch3rryjun">ch3rryjun</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>